1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a permanent magnet alloy for use in the production of permanent magnets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Permanent magnet alloys, and magnets produced therefrom, are conventionally produced by combining a light rare earth element, preferably neodymium, with the transition element iron, and boron. Permanent magnets produced from these alloys exhibit outstanding magnetic properties at room temperature. The alloys, however, exhibit poor thermal stability and poor corrosion resistance, particularly in humid environments. Hence, this limits the applications for which permanent magnets of these alloy compositions may be used. Various alloy modifications have been proposed to overcome the problems of poor thermal stability and poor corrosion resistance. None of these modifications have resulted in improving these properties without sacrificing other significant properties.